The Legend of The Doctor: Dawn of the Time Lords
by Master Hyde
Summary: Ten long years have passed since The Doctor and The Master were trapped in the crystal, since then Cynder has unleashed her evil onto the world. The Doctor must fulfill his destiny and face the Time Dragon. As evil spreads over the world, The Doctor and The Master must discover new abilities and unlock their true powers to defeat Cynder and stop her from destroying time.


_The Legend of the Doctor: Dawn of the Time Lords_

"Doctor….. Doctor open your eyes! Get up!"The Doctor woke up to see The Master in front of him. He gets up and walks over slightly stiff from being in a Time Locked Crystal for 10 years. "Master? What happened? Where are we?" The Doctor asks as he looks for his Sonic Screwdriver in his coat. "I don't know Doctor. It's all a blur." The Doctor nods and finds his screwdriver as he starts to think of where they are. "Yeah me too, my head's pounding." The Master laughs. "Now you know how I feel." The Doctor glares. "Oh shut up. It's not just you, I hear it as well." The Doctor and The Master are now looking around in the darkness as torches are lit. "Clara? Is that you?" The Doctor called out but didn't get a response. "For once I wish it was…" The Master spoke trying to keep the worry out of his tone.

"Let's get out of here." The Doctor said this as he walked forward, but as he does a green electric chain forms on his wrist. "Ugh. What is your problem?!" The Master spoke harshly before noticing the green chain on him to. "Oh, this can't be good…" The two Time Lords said this at the same time as a bladed tail rises up and smashes on the platform the two are on. "We have to remove this staple! It's holding us here!" The Master yelled and used his Laser Screwdriver to destroy it as The Doctor dodges left pulling The Master with him. "This chain is slowing us down…. We can't fight it! We'll have to move in unison. Follow my lead!" The Doctor commanded getting a glare from The Master. "Why should you lead?" The Master challenged as The Doctor looks up. "Uh oh. Take cover!" The Doctor yells and they both dodge right. "Okay, good idea…. You lead." The Master and The Doctor start running towards the edge of the platform and just as they're about to get hit by the bladed tail, a gunshot is heard. The tail smacks the wall where a hooded figure stands and falls back into the fire below as the two Time Lords fall to the ground.

"Hey! Doctor! You're alive!" Clara runs towards them and The Doctor gets up. "Clara! It's good to see you too. You okay?" The Master gets up and looks at Clara and The Doctor before up to where the hooded figure stands. "Eh, you know, little stiff. You keep changing. But I'm good!" The Master cuts in. "Hey, this reunion is really touching and everything but shouldn't we be going? Unless, you WANT to wait for that thing to climb back up, I'd hate to think what it might do to Clara." Clara glares and The Doctor looks up to the ledge where one of his other companions stands looking down at them. "Who is he?" The Master asks and The Doctor smirks. "I don't know…. But he was one of my companions." Clara laughs. "I like him already." The Doctor and The Master both look at her with slightly disturbed looks as The Doctor's companion approaches them. "Doctor, Master how do you feel? Anything broken?" The Master and The Doctor both shake their heads no and The Doctor recognized those eyes….. "I am relieved. I had feared I might be too late. My name is Jack." The Doctor's eyes widen. "Jack Harkness, you've been tracking me." The Doctor and The Master follow Jack and Clara. "For far too long friend. When you didn't return to your TARDIS your recent companion, Donna, sent me to find you. That was nearly 10 years ago."

"What?! 10 years? But that's impossible!" The Doctor spoke with disbelief and Jack looks at him with a sorrowful look. "Yes, I'm sure this comes to you as quite a shock. Forgive me for the brevity of my explanation, but this is not the place to account for missing time." Everyone looks back as the doorway seals up before looking at Jack for an answer. "We are not safe here. Follow me." Jack commanded and everyone followed without a second thought. Everyone stops to rest for a while in a dead end room with a large green crystal known to give Time Lords their abilities in the ground. The Master and The Doctor walk over and Jack and Clara stand back. "You might want to stand back this can get weird." Clara said as she stood by Jack. "It is fascinating, how their kind draws strength from these crystals. Time Lords are truly remarkable." Jack smiles and looks at Clara. "Yeah, you say that now, until one tries to kill you. And by one, I mean HIM." Clara spoke referring to The Master getting a glare from him.

"I am aware of The Master's past, but The Doctor trusts him and that's good enough for me." Jack laughed as The Master smirks at Clara causing her to look away annoyed. Both The Master and The Doctor place one hand on the crystal causing a white dragon to appear above them and it began to speak. "Doctor, as the savior of many worlds, you can wield many abilities that others cannot. Now it is time to awaken these powers within you. Fire, Electricity, Ice, and Earth. Master, while most other Time Lords can master only a single ability, your exposure to the Vortex, has gifted you with abilities most uncommon. Poison, Fear, Wind and Shadow." The Master and The Doctor look at each other before the ground shakes and the shadow tail returns and just as The Master is about to attack, The Doctor gets in front of him and uses his ice but The Master pushes him out of the way just as the tail starts coming down….. And The Doctor is knocked to the edge and is hanging off the edge by one hand. The jaws of a dark dragon are opening and shutting ready for him to fall into the jaws of death. This wasn't going to be a good Tuesday after all…. Then again, they never are!


End file.
